Broken Reflections Part 4: Use it well
by Cryla Moorin
Summary: What if the savior of the world, the Moon Bunny finally had enough?
1. Prologue

Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Story: "Use It Well"  
  
Blurd: What if theThe savior of the World. the Little Moon Bunny finally had enough?  
  
"I don't know when the dreams began to happen. Nor when the idea took root in my brain. One day, one fine Spring day, it was just there, glaring at me from the clear, glass-like visions produced by the knife my cousin, Kayle, gave me for my Sixteenth birthday. All she had told me was "Use it well". That's all. Almost like the 1920's ideal of Production for Use, what does a knife do? It cuts." The slim girl looked over to the dagger sitting on the ledge of the shelf, it's blood rubies winking in the setting sun.   
  
"At first, though it was hideous with it's bloody rubies acting as eyes within the four skulls of the hilt, and it's long jagged blade, I couldn't stand to be near it. To look at it, hurt me. It was always there, no matter what. Always kind to me. Never yelling, never calling me to task because another screwed up. It was my friend. A kindly reminder, there was someone out there who loved me."  
  
The same slim girl rose silently, retrieving the beloved weapon. She cradled it in her arms, pressing a skull to her chest. "There. There. Little one, I am here. No one will ever take you away again."   
  
"Hm, the first dream came after a battle with a monster went ary, due to the other Sailor Senshi." Her voice curled in distaste around the mention of her former comrades. "I was blamed for everything that went wrong, once again. 'Where were you, Moon?' 'There is no excuse for your being late!' 'You don't take this seriously! You never do!' 'You are the worst leader we have ever had!' 'You make me sorry I even stated to date you.' That last remark still amkes me angry, not that the rest haven't pissed me off! The first was Haruka, Sailor Uranus. Then comes Rei, Sailor Mars. Then Sailor Jupiter. Then Setsuna, the guardian of Time and Space, joined the fray. And lastly, my love. My Darien. Does it matter to them that the back of my fuku is covered with blood? Does it bother them that I am favoring my entire right side, since most of it was paralyzed by another monster on the other side of the city, before I could henshin? Lastly, I actually, think they prefer to think of me as a Klutz, that way no one has to worry when my timely trips land me at the feet of the monster we are all currently fighting... NOT THING IS NOTICED BY THEM, EVER!!!" The slim girl screams in frustration. The dagger gleams again, catching her eyes, while calming her ire. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Story: Use It Well  
  
Blurd: What if the savior of the World, the Moon Bunny, finally had enough?  
  
Note: I am so broke!! I only ahve my computer, adn that is full of smoke damage. Trust me, you don't want it! Oh, all this means: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon^^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I left the battle scene, only wanting to go home, study and forget that not only was a being constantly attacked by evil vermin from another Dimension, but my life was also falling apart. My parents hate me, the 'stupid slow one who will never amount to anything'. They talk about me, as if I am not there, and they aren't even gramatically correct. Parents are wierd. My knife and my cousin like me. That's enough, for now. I went up to my room by way of the tree outside of my window, since my mother found an old test paper I had hid from her, and locked me out of the house. In normal clothes, as Usagi, I strip and get into the shower, adding some of the healing herbs Kayle sent me from her college. Vervain, Chamomile, and Rose petals, they smell lovely. No one knows they are enchanted and aid me in healing faster. Also, the Rose petals to treat melancholia and depression. Funny, none of those who say they care about me, notice either of the diseases in me."   
  
Usagi fingers the blade this time, cuts herself a little, but doesn't notice.  
  
"One would think, i could tell my friends what is bothering me...but their answers are the same. 'Try harder!' 'You are supposed to be better than this.' Never is there any mention of whether or not i am in thier clases this year. Nor does any of them wonder why I seem to be around them all less and less. Ami's mother, Dr. Mizuno, asked, she didn't buy that I was at a study group. No one knows what is up with me...Only Kayle. Only Kayle! Kayle is in America, getting her quintuplet degrees for Pyrotechnics, Technical Theatre, Theatre Performance, Music Performance and a General Associate in Arts, before going on to get her Masters in each field. While, I am stuck here, in Japan, with people who would rather I die, than make thier lives miserable one more day!"   
  
Usagi grabbed the blown glass rabbit off her desk.   
  
"You said you loved me, Darien! foolish, Rabbit! Why would anyone love the moron that is you?"   
  
She looks around her room, critically.   
  
"I hate this place."   
  
She grabs different stuffed animals off the surfaces of her room, starting with everything from Darien. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Story: Use it well  
  
I don't own SM or any other character in this story. All characters are thanking goddess for that, btw!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You lied to me! Always lying! Why? Because you never wanted to know anything! You with your college degree, and your apartment and your car...so stupid is the Rabbit! All of you laughing, always laughing! When I fall! When I cry! When I do anything normal! Everyone laughs at me, like I am some big joke!"  
  
  
  
With every exclaimation, Usagi slams the dagger into the gifts she was given over the years from her 'friends'. Breaking them and scattering the pieces across her floor. The dagger slams bright and clean through the many rabbits, the many kittens, and other things, given to her or not.   
  
  
  
"I hate this whole room, everything in it MAKES ME SICK!" She starts heaving things out her window, whole or pieces.  
  
"Usagi!? USAGI! What are you doing up there?" Her mother yells up the stairs, at the awful racket coming down the steps.   
  
Usagi stops in the middle of throwing the remnants of her fluffy pink sailor communicator out the window. "I hate her!!"  
  
Usa drops the destroyed electronic on her slashed and gutted bed. "That looks much better." She smiles thoughtfully to herself. "Much more fitting." Starting down the steps, she calls to Shingo and her father.  
  
"Usagi? What's gotten into that vacant brain of yours? Shingo is at Mika's and your father is at work! Honestly, Usa. One would think you lost your lazy mind." Her mother didn't notice the gleam enter her daughter's eyes, if she had, maybe...  
  
The slim girl had brought her beloved pet of metal down with her. "There. There, Mother. Don't you worry. I'll make dinner."  
  
  
  
"Usagi! You can't even cook! Now, you want to make dinner?! What is this world coming to?" Her mother placed her left hand on her daughter's head to feel for fever.  
  
Usa pulled the knife out. In an upward, slashing motion, the Rabbit cut off the offending hand. As her mother stared in shock at the stump that was her hand, Usa slit her throat. Calmly, she put five quart pot beneath her mother's profusely bleeding carcass. "I was thinking of making Red wine a'jou." She then wiped the knife on a nearby dish towel. "No dirty mother on my baby."  
  
Smiling a contented smile, she left to get her bookbag. Putting the clothes she hadn't destroyed and her baby into the bag, she walked out the door yelling to her now dead mother, "Bye Mom, I am going to the Mall and then the arcade. I'll try not to be late for dinner!"  
  
She left the house, heading towards uptown. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Story: Use it well  
  
I don't own SM or any other character in this story. All characters are thanking goddess for that, btw!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The fire engines and ambulance scream past her, as she walks to an upscale apartment complex. The one where Darien lives. Nearby, live Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. "I wonder which should I 'fix' first? My soon-to-be-former-lover?"  
  
As she walks into Darien's complex, a footman greets her. She inclines her head, and sniffles. "Excuse me, Ranaldo? Do you know if Darien is home?"  
  
  
  
Ranaldo looks at the angel he had seen with the lonely guy on the 13th floor, "I don't know, Senorina...but I can call up." After a few moments, he looks at her and nods. "He's there."  
  
Usagi dips a small courtsey, "Thank you, Ranaldo! You have been so kind to me." She takes the elevator up to the disenchanted floor. Knocking on the door, she waits for Darien to open it.  
  
"Usagi?! What are you doing here? After what I said last night, I didn't think you would ever speak to me again." He noted at that moment that there was something different about his rabbit, something wrong. "Usako, what's wrong? What's happened? Did the Negaverse attack?"   
  
She looked him in the eye and smiled, briefly. "If I tell you, will you stop treating me like I am worthless?"  
  
Darien reeled back as if she had slapped him, "Worthless, Usako?! You're not Worthless. You are my sunshine. You make me laugh." Grabbing her arms and leaning down to kiss her, he missed that spilt-second where her eyes become hard as glass. "I love you, my little rabbit!"  
  
Serena knew suddenly the best way to 'fix' this problem. "Darien, I don't want to wait. Please. Oh, please. Darien, take me!" 'Men and thier everpresent lust... what idiots.'  
  
Darien asked if she was sure, one last time. As he undressed her, she slid down in front of him. Reaching into her pack, she told him, "Close his eyes and sit down. I have a surprise for you." Darien did as he was bid, suspecting not a thing. First, he felt her fingers on his manhood, then something cold. "Usa, what's that?"  
  
"My baby, it's your surprise."   
  
Darien's eyes shot open in time to watch her play "Bobbit" with her baby, the knife she recieved from her crazy cousin in America. He openned his mouth to scream, and she rammed it into his mouth. After slamming his teeth down on it, she sat on his lap to watch him pay.   
  
As he took his last breath, while choking on his manhood, she said in a matter of fact tone, "Next time, don't assume you know anything about me."  
  
She got up, henshined and ran across the tops of the buildings to find her next person to whom she could teach "Production for use". 


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Story: Use It Well  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon! I own this little angsty wandering, though!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So much activity. So many luscious lady corpses to be found come tomorrow." Usagi watched the apartment containing her later comrades, with disgust and undisguised hatred. "Once, we were friends. Not any more." Her demonic smile flashed as lightning struck nearby. The rain fell on her, though it went unnoticed for the most part, she kept her baby close at hand and out of the wet.  
  
"Time to show them what a true warrior I can be. Time to let the true Sailor Moon to take the fore." She leapt onto the roof that housed her intended victims.   
  
Knocking on the door and waiting patiently, the happy murdering maniac came up with the perfect ploy. "I'll say I need thier help to finally be a better warrior."  
  
A moment later, Haruka openned the door with Michiru trailing behind. Usa entered the apartment after being invited. Had either of the Outer Scouts noticed thier leader's odd behavior, they didn't mention it. Though Haruka would have placed the gesture, had she known that Usa's fabled cousin, Kayle, was a Witch and Vampire, by birth. None of the scouts actually knew anything about thier leader, only what she allowed them to see. In thier death, though, they would know the darkness that always lurked inside her.  
  
"I have been thinking, I need to be better. A better leader to you all. A better person towards everyone. I would like you to help me." Serena looked Haruka in the eye. Her voice had taken on a pleading note, as her eyes became wet with tears. Tears she couldn't feel.  
  
Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, worried by Usa's change of heart. 'This isn't like her. She doesn't change this fast, something must have happened.' Haruka was on guard. "Usagi-chan, you seem different. What happened?"  
  
"I need to know how to become better in your eyes. It's no use having a useless leader in face of evil. I require you to help me. So, I can finally prove that I am a warrior worthy of being your leader."   
  
Niether noticed the dagger she had taken from her bookbag. Michiru looked Sailor Moon over, considering. "What haven't you told us? About the threat? Usagi-chan, you seem to know how to defeat them without Mercury telling you."  
  
Haruka stared at her lover, "What?! Where did that come from?"  
  
Usagi looked consideringly at the Senshi of Neptune. "Yes, I know about them. I know all about them. These latest monsters are not directly from the Negaverse, nor are they evil by choice, like the others we have faced. They are Vampires and creatures who by nature are evil. They were born that way." 'Like me.'  
  
The lovers gawked. "How did you figure all this out?"   
  
"I was attacked last night, on the way to helping each of you. It was a monster who was the younger sybling to one that Kayle had been sent to destroy, a decade ago." Her voice was so calm, and empty.  
  
"You know about them? Is Kayle they cousin you think so highly of?" Michiru asked tentatively.  
  
"Of course, I think highly of the only person who truly knows me."  
  
"Truly knows you?" Haruka questioned.  
  
"Yes. You see, I am not seventeen years old. I was adopted. My real family is Kayle, the only one left of our clan. I was born to be a savior and a destroyer. Magick has always been in my blood, but then so has Vampyrism and Night Creature Hunters. Kayle trained me as a child, and sent me to be raised like a normal girl. Funny, how none of you, with your brains, brawn and the fact that you worked with me all this time figured any of this out." Her vioce was slightly puzzled, towards the end.  
  
The scouts sat in utter shock. "Bu-bu-t?!"  
  
"Now, it's time to prove how good I really am." She pulled out her baby, unsheathing the blade. She kissed the hilt before she cast a spell to immobilize Haruka. "I am going to start with Neptune. I think cuting out your heart, so Uranus can choke on it is a fitting demise for the two of you."   
  
Michiru screamed in fear as the blade cut into her chest, neatly breaking her bones, as a hot knife through butter. Usa held the bloody still beating heart in her hand a moment, before openning Haruka's mouth and shoving it halfway down the throat.   
  
"Join my hated mother and my lying former lover." She watched placidly as the two outer scouts finally died. Then she placed them into a lover's embrace. She set the scene, showing one of Sex gone wrong.  
  
"Now, where is Setsuna?" Serena eyed the room. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Story: Use It Well  
  
No own SM, characters are begging for help, in a useless third stage insomnia situation.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Serena sat on the mahogany coffee table to await the entrance of the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto. Sitting on the table, crounched like a gargoyle, Serena licks the blood off her baby. "There, Darling. Mama make you all clean. You'll be ready for your next playtime soon." Her sunny smile spelled the doom of the next person to enter through the doorway. Fortunately for the Apartment cleaning staff, it was Setsuna and Hotaru, who next passed through the portal of Death.  
  
Setsuna walked into the Apartment with Hotaru, each carrying a bag of groceries. The first think to meet her gaze was Usagi, serenely crouching on thier table, playing with a hideous looking dagger. She watched helplessly as the serene girl used the sharp implement to point out the entwined corpses. "Oh, my god..." Setsuna whispered.  
  
Hotaru sat down on the floor in the entryway and nodded to Usa, throwing her henshin pen towards their crazed leader. Serena merely inclined her head. "My baby is pleased to see you, little playmate."  
  
Hotaru looked Setsuna in the eyes. "Never yell at someone who holds the fate of the entire world in her hands. I tried to warn you. To warn you all. Now you'll have to get to know the other side of Sailor Moon."  
  
"Enough words. They maim and they hurt, but they don't get the job done. Did they ever work Senshi of Time? Not once did you listen to the little playmate for my baby. Now, you will know the sting of Love."  
  
"USAGI! I- PLEASE! DON'T! WHAT WOULD Mamoru SAY?" Setsuna desperately searched for the key to snap the Princess from this daze of evil. 'My goddess, what has the negaverse done to her?'  
  
Serena stopped considering both the tall senshi's questions. "Which would like to hear this answer to first, Pluto?"  
  
"Both?!" Startled, Setsuna looked at the blonde. "You can read my mind?"   
  
Serena raised a hand to her head, as if to ward off a headache. "Of course, I can read your mind... How do you think I know how to not answer any question directly posed to me, by all of you, even when they aren't spoken? But then, I won't have to worry about that anymore, will I?" Lowering her hand again, Serena circled the Plutonian woman. "To answer the question regarding my Late Lover, he choked on his own virility and arrogance. Second Question, the Negaverse is not to blame for any of this, though they are next after the Scouts. I will finally finish what was started long before the Silver Millenium, and I will be free to go my own way, just like my cousin, Kayle!" Serena lunged, her baby raised.  
  
Setsuna dodged out of the way, but was hacked in her upper arm. "Wait, you killed Mamoru? Who is this Kayle? What do you mean 'free'?"   
  
"No more questions. No more words, I had enough of them last night." Serna lunged again, jumping over the couch and the oblivious corpses.  
  
Setsuna henshined into PLuto and knocked the beloved baby out of Serena's hand. "Usagi, listen to me. That thing is evil. Kayle is an evil entity that's why your parents hate him!"  
  
Serena stared at the granite orb. "Kayle is not evil. You know nothing of Kayle. I will kill you more painfully for having hurt my baby. Make no mistake, Foolish warrior." Her voice was unbelievably calm, but her body trembled with forcibly controlled rage. Noticing that Pluto had become distracted, Serena sprang towards her once more. This time she grabbed the Time Key, shoving it point-first into Pluto's body. Twisting it, she noticed the look of Surprise and shock, then ripped out Setsuna's heart.  
  
"Fool. You could have come back in time to warn yourself about me. Nothing matters other than peace, to any of you. Grow up, get betrayed and DIE! There is one word for living like you choose, whole-heartedly to live: Pathetic." 


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Story: Use It Well  
  
AN: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT Kayle....Kayle is a character that has been with me for years, no take!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I stared at Hotaru. Just watching her, as she picked uo my baby, as she handed it back to me. There was nothing feral that I felt towards her. I never do. Like Kayle, she is like me. After all this time, she accepts us three as we are. We are not changable, nor mutable, nor kill-able. We just are. Light to balance Dark to balance the Dawn that exists with Twilight. We three simply are, nothing more.  
  
She looked me in the eyes, her violet to my blue. Hers by color mean death. Myne by the same standard mean Love, a calm love. Kayle's are simply called "Spirit eyes". Kayle is our mentor, our Sensei, our mother. She stared into my eyes, not speaking, but communicating, none the less. We could always communicate in absolute silence, with but our eyes. She wants to know if we call in the third. Or if we are going to finish together,what I started alone.  
  
In that second, I made up my mind. "Time for three to take it's place in the towers of the Guardians' power."   
  
"Good." The so called "Sailor of Destruction", took her final looking fill of the woman she called family forall her life. "I don't really miss them." Shaking her midnight hair, violet eyes left my side.  
  
I knew why she said particularly cold phrases, especially when pretaining to those who have died. None of them followed her, after she, as Mistress 9, released the Soveriegn of Silence. I thought they were cowards for the staying behand. All of them. No one cared to follow her but me. It nearly cost me my immortal Soul, but I found her, saving and cherishing her life. Her Setsuna-mama, what a bitch taht one is. Even Dead, she acts Regal, superior than thou! Just one more reason, the corpses deserved it!  
  
"Kayle is on her way, as soon as she kills the vampire following her." The most beautiful woman-child, once the most beautiful baby, takes her place by my side. My sister, older, is on her way. My sister, younger, stands beside me. Closely observing the death masks of her former compatriots. "I am glad. None understood your role. They feared you."  
  
Absorbing the new piece of the puzzle which is my true self, we feel teh room seem to have the life sucked from it. "Welcome home, Sister."  
  
"You have done well, both of you. I am proud." From the dark shadows, in comes the eldest of our circle, our coven of three. Standing at 5' 6'' with mahogany and gold shoulder-length hair and clothed in Pirate attire, most people mistake Kaylariana Morgan for a man. Kayle is a hunter, a destroyer, a creator, and the most powerful Being to walk between the Negaverse and the Universe. Oh, yes! It seems I had fogotten to mention this to Pluto. I had no real fear of Beryl, Galaxia or Metallia. Why would I when who they fear is my serogate mother?   
  
No, I didn't fear them. I instead feared for my "Friends'" Lives. Look where my concern landed me. I should have just shot that damn furball. Ok, killing Artemis may be a bad idea, but it would have certainly been rewarding. My censure, on that topic and we have butted horns on it more tahn once, always comes from Kayle. In most cases, she is to blame for my involvement, but where Artemis, that moron feline, is concerned, it is only his fault. Why coudn't he atleast distract Luna, you know go on a date, and end up making baby Diana... Like I said, stupid feline. Diana better not inherit her father's stupid genes, if she does I am putting that strain down.  
  
"Serena, no imagining the untimely death of a certain feline. You know Bast likes him too much to allow that. Besides, as you noticed, Baby won't hurt felines, or anything with feline blood." Kayle's "Spirit eyes" look like God couldn't make up his mind about what should be the most prominent Trait. So, he made all traits inconspicuous. Luscious greens of life, Silver of Strength, Purple of death, Blue of placidity, Orange of Strategy and work, Gold of Vulnerablitiy, Black of Violence, and the Grey of Hidden meanings. "Serena, dearest. Do you want to finish your work and go back to your old life? Or stay here as the scouts' bodies match their minds?"   
  
"I want....." Not only justice, but a sweet sense of Irony to compliment these matters. Once Inners are rounded up, I can explain to them everything they think they know. Oh, how lovely it will be to explain point by point with Baby. Hotaru can ram the point home with her glaive. Kayle will use her magick to restrain any interruptions. Vengence is so sweet, I can taste it. No more stupid, Serena. No more hiding in plain sight, for this little Guardian. I can finally stop being that prissy version of myself, Princess Serenity. Goddess, I sicken myself with that one.   
  
"I want Darkness and this sickness to be visited upon the weak and weary travelers of our dissolving pack. It is only fair that there leader be there when the end comes. And Death, Love, and Hell always come when the end is near."   
  
Kayle smiled her frightening smile, "Chosen well." Opened the portal to the realm of Shadows, so we all could walk and talk freely.  
  
Hotaru retrieved her Saturnalian necklace from her room. "I missed this." Putting it on, she then grabbed a paintbrush, whose handle was made of intricately carved amethyst an silver. "Time to Paint with the colors of Truth." 


	8. Chapter 7

Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Story: "Use it well"  
  
Blurb: "What if the wolrd's savior, the moon bunny, finally had enough?"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As we three traveled deeper into the realm of Shadows, our features adn clothes had begun to change. The disgusting clothes, my 'Mother'insisted on picking out for me, time and again, faded. They were replaced by my Guardian's robes, which were loose and light as if the material had been spun from the beams of a full moon. My accessories, much to happiness, are different from normal. That blasted crystal, the one which reminds me of a glittering albatross hung from a noose about my neck, sits in the middle of my jeweled belt. Baby is sheathed on my forearm. On my feet are leather half-boots, with half inch heels. I hate those High-heeled things I had to wear, so painful and debilitating. My golden hair is streaked with summer blue.  
  
The youngest of our coven is wearing her Saturnalian regalia. Purple, black and silver are her chosen colors. She wears a flowy, purple mini-skirt, which has been slit up the left side. Her black, flowy Pirate's shirt and silver sash compliment her striking features perfectly. Her beauty still astounds me, after all these millenia. She has earned her place as the Guardian of Life. Those things have much to learn from her.   
  
Kayle's only change is the addition of a cape, black as her anger. Her clothes are her Guardian's regalia. My sister loves being a pirate, make no mistake. It's more fun for her, this way. Twisted bitch that she is.  
  
"Would you care to explain, Kayle, why you felt the need to bring the Sailor Brat here?"   
  
The voice in the darkness, disembodied as it was, never frightened me, even when we fought against each other.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Malachyne. I would have thought my sending you to Zoicyte would have made up for my lapse if killing him first."  
  
I eyed him coldly, knowing full well, he was Kayle's Second in Command with me in absentia.  
  
He barked out laughter. "So, it is true, what Kayle told me. You have changed."  
  
"Only back into myself, Malachyne."  
  
"I have missed you, Serena." He rose from his throne and hugged me.  
  
Most of the Scouts assumed that Malachyne was evil, but Evil cannot learn to love. In the end, he had sopent his final breath calling out to his love, Zoicyte. The Gods thought it was a clear indicator. He was given a new life, With Zoicyte by his side. Now, he was the King of the Shadow World, also known as the Negaverse.  
  
Naru, my devout friend, she ties in, as well. General Nephryte fell in love with her, a seeming mortal. She was never that. Short like me, she was a faery with anatural tendency towards healing. She and he are together still and have walked up to welcome us back.  
  
"I knew you kept somethign from me. But I can see why you did. Good idea with your mother...very gourmet." She giggled.   
  
Yes, we three had finally come home. Our work though is not over. Of the ten, four remain.   
  
"One more chance, they have. Then they fall to me!" I stared at the mirror which showed the remaining girls.   
  
Hotaru touched my hand. "It is time to paint them a picture." 


	9. Chapter 8

Author: Cryla Moorin  
  
Story: Broken Reflections: Use it Well  
  
Line: Sailor Moon  
  
Blurb: 'What if the Moon Bunny finally had enough?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hotaru beaconed me to 'sally forth' but to allow her time to paint a clear picture of recent events for those who really should be executed, if simply on principle. For all her earnest pleading, I knew watching them die again would only be a burden unless it was I who did the deed, Baby and me, we alone.   
  
I knew the others would gather in thier way to watch; this didn't bring me any worry. They would never dream of interfering, for destroying them is my right. No, the only one of our band who would ever interfere is my damnable, bloody, fractal sister, Kayle, the Immortal, the Chosen; the only one who would have understood this necessity of vengence, this cumpulsion to cleanse the world and my soul of thier lying hearts. I would prefer having them die initially ignorant; then for all eternity force them to meditate on why I would force them to sacrifice thier lives in this manner.  
  
But the rest have put thier feet down, I suppose allowing them to know my reasoning, then as they beg for my mercy and forgiveness deny them as the pompous traitors take thier final breaths. Perhaps this end is more fitting and just. Eitehr way, I intend for all ten to line up like marble soldiers, military precision, a testament to my limits as a weak diplomat.  
  
Hotaru, beautiful angel that she is, took me by the hand and lead me silently into the Cherry Hill Temple. Rather an apt location for the final demise of the original Sailor Scouts. I can remember laughing at the irony of this situation, when those flea-ridden pets belonging to Mars flew at me. Whether in warning or in greeting, I still couldn't care less. Thier warm blood, unfortunately, soiled Baby, but the consequential silver lining: Hotaru now had the paint she required.  
  
Mars ran outside as one of the bird's heads fell at her feet. The grief, pure and destructive to her soul, swept over her like a tidal wave. Had she been anyone else, I would have felt anything but the sinister glee, eminating from me even now.  
  
The rest of the Putrid Punks came at the animal sounds reverberating through the religious yard. Mercury fell beside her, good-old-Mercury, always needing to aid the fallen, though she never aided me. Jupiter calling out some nonsense about a 'diamond pod' or some such already obliterated foe. Lastly, Venus, although she physically resembles me, she is a fool like, the rest. She, of the rest, understood she would die by her queen's hand.  
  
Hotaru stepped forward, bird blood dripping from her brush. "Of the eleven, only you four remain. Mamoru, Haruka, Luna, Artemis, Michiru and Setsuna have all failed. Will you succeed and be gifted once again with your lives?" Her haunting voice, though soft as always, rang through the yard. "I gave you fair warning when I left her diary behind. Yet none, but Motoki, heeded it. What say each of you, in your defense?"  
  
Mars surprised me, still crying over the no longer animated wretches, launched herself at me, blinded by her tears adn her hatred for my actions. I was left unsatified; it was simply to quick, even the eternally frozen moment when Baby sliced into her cheating heart and her freakish blood bathed my hands. Having her die smiling robbed me.  
  
  
  
Mercury, brainy bitch, robbed me, as well. She calmly walked up and stated, in her overly-flowery language that in her heart of hearts she had failed at what mattered most, her friendship with me. She willed her lifeforce to the damn albatross. I had planned to gorge Baby on her powerful soul. Pity.  
  
Jupiter, the amazon slut, merely awaited my judgement. Again, I was robbed.   
  
Venus never took her eyes off the bracelet, identical to mine, a tangible symbol of the true friendship we shared.  
  
I couldn't complete my boon, to destroy them all. Those eleven who plagued me, who never believed in me, never knew me. I turned my back on them and simlpy called for the sick bastard. Her eyes were laughing at me. She knew, had always known, perhaps. I couldn't take thier souls, nor thier lives. These four were my friends, Like Kayle, Naru, Hotaru and Malachyne. These, who of the four, two were dead by my hand and thiers, who truly knew me, truly cared. I wanted them back.  
  
"So, you have learned, Little Sister. But to change one death, you must change the rest. Is it still worth it?" She stared down at me. Knowing as I pondered the crossroads, my decision would alter the course of innumerable lives.   
  
"Yes."  
  
So. Here, I sit, at the table in Rei's room, writing in my journal, explaining what only a few remember, living side by side with my friendsand harrassing Mamoru every morning as we bump into each other on the street.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Serena 


End file.
